


Keeping It Casual

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluffy-ish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Vilrthis and Cytharat have been flirting for awhile but now the former wants something more.





	Keeping It Casual

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; [from Tumblr notes] daaaamn, this was such a joy to write that I’m already eager as all hell to write more about this pairing <3

“Why not?” Vilrthis asked. Cytharat, who was walking besides him carrying a handful of datapads, sighed and opened his mouth. However, before he got to say anything, Vilrthis stepped in front of him, crossing his arms. “Don’t say, “it’s me, not you”,” he said, “Because we both know you’re perfect and could never do anything wrong.”

Cytharat blushed but the darker shade of red was barely visible on his skin. “But it’s really me, not you,” he insisted, trying to move around Vilrthis who persistently blocked his path. “Even if I have… enjoyed our flirting these past few months, I don’t have time for anything else,” he said and added more quietly, “I’m sorry.”

They stared each other until Vilrthis finally stood aside, letting Cytharat pass by and continue with his duties. Or would have, if he didn’t have one more ace up his sleeve. “Would you change your mind if I said there would be  **no strings attached**?” he yelled after Cytharat who stopped in his tracks. Vilrthis prayed with heightened anticipation that he would turn around.

*

Later on that day, Cytharat gasped and cried out Vilrthis’ name. He was panting hard, trying to desperately calm down enough to be able to drag air into his burning lungs. But Vilrthis, who was between his legs, made it impossible. He mumbled something in return to his moans, sounding quite amused, and took more of him in his mouth. Cytharat groaned and grasped a tighter hold of his hair.

His mouth felt absolutely sinful around his cock and that tongue… Cytharat closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax completely. The arousal only intensified from it and he was soon shivering and squirming all over on the bed.

After a while, Vilrthis teased two lube-covered fingers inside him, making him gasp and arch his back. He murmured something incoherent and Vilrthis laughed, sending vibrations down his cock that made him moan wantonly. The more the fingers made him stretch out, the more he was reduced into a proper mess who craved for release.

“Are you ready?” Vilrthis’ smooth, breathless voice asked against Cytharat’s neck. He shivered and nodded, rolling his eyes far back his head when Vilrthis pushed inside him. The air was thick with enough heat it made Cytharat unbearably needy. He nuzzled against the sheets that smelled like Vilrthis while trying to answer the quickening thrusts, creating more friction between them. 

But not enough.

“I- I want more of you,” he whined, pushing his ass harder up. Vilrthis chuckled breathlessly, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his aching, swollen cock. “You stole my line,” he teased and pressed a few kisses against Cytharat’s sweaty skin, earning a content sigh amidst all the moaning. He smiled at that, doing them a few more before thrusting in as deep as possible. He wrapped his arms tight around Cytharat and held him there. “Do you want to change positions or…”

“I want to face you when I come,” Cytharat said immediately and earned a small laughter. When he turned on his back and Vilrthis entered him again, he was thankful his skin was already red. He breathed out when Vilrthis smiled brightly and began leaning down. One of his hands roamed all the way up his body, making him quiver, until it settled on the side of his head. They watched into each other’s eyes before indulging themselves into lazy, heated kissing.

Cytharat ended up coming first, his legs leaving bruise marks on Vilrthis’ hips who barely noticed the pain they caused. He came shortly after and collapsed on top of Cytharat. They laid there in silence for a couple of minutes to catch their breaths before Vilrthis rolled off him, only to wrap himself against his side. Cytharat raised his brow as Vilrthis’ looked at him intently with a small grin on his lips.

“Fine,” Cytharat admitted, “You were right, I definitely needed this.”

Vilrthis grin grew wider and he placed a kiss on Cytharat’s rosy cheek. “Does that mean we can do this in the future too?” he asked. When Cytharat’s brows furrowed a little, he quickly added, “It wouldn’t have to be a relationship, just… just something we could occasionally do.”

“You would really be fine with that?” Cytharat asked and Vilrthis nodded promptly. “Yes, of course. I’m not going to just stop hanging around with you, even if I wouldn’t mind having a proper relationship,” he said and smiled. He brought his hand to Cytharat’s cheek and brushed it.

Cytharat answered the soft smile with his own. He placed his hand on Vilrthis’ and their fingers quickly intertwined. “It’s settled then. I look forward to seeing you again,” he said. Vilrthis laughed light-heartedly and pulled him into a kiss. “I look forward to seeing you again too.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
